Jedi Reborn
by Ben-Max
Summary: After his imprisonment to the Yuuzhan Vong, Jacen becomes a type of Jedi he hasn't been since the war began.
1. Default Chapter

Jedi Reborn  
  
Written by Ben Maxwell  
  
Shortly after his brother's death, Jacen Solo is captured and held prisoner on the new Yuuzhan Vong base on Coruscant. Because of the pain of such a great lost, the pacifistic and indecisive Jacen Solo everyone knew is gone. After some motivation, Jacen becomes a type of Jedi Knight that he hasn't been since the war began.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Jacen had just been thrown into a cell and locked up. Not long after this, he sensed Jaina call out to him. We'll be back, Jacen. You hold on. We'll come for you.  
  
No, you can't! But it was too late. Jacen felt Jaina suddenly shield herself from everything. He knew that she must be involved in a battle of some sort.  
  
If she tries to come get me, she'll get herself killed. Mom and Dad already lost Anakin. They're going to lose me, but they won't lose Jaina, too. There has to be some way to make sure she gets back to the base, where it's safe.  
  
After hours of planning, he got an idea. It'll be painful, in more ways than one, but it's the only way. I have to make them all think that I'm dead. None of them can know that I'm still alive. No matter what I hear calling, I have to remain silent. I know that this will cause pain. But it will be the lesser of two pains if they lose only me. I'm no great loss to the Jedi anyway. They need more Anakins. Not Jacens.  
  
Jacen searched in his mind until he found the coral skipper Jaina and all the rest of their friends were flying in. He searched until he found the Falcon. He searched until he found the Jedi base with all the other Jedi. When he found them all, he projected a feeling of great pain to them. He projected a sound of himself screaming from it, and then cut himself away from them. He heard dozens of voices shout out to him.  
  
The first voice he heard belonged to Tenel Ka. Jacen! My friend! Jacen! Then he felt her go into deep rage. Jacen shielded his next thought. I love you, Tenel.  
  
For some reason, Jaina didn't feel the pain. But he knew that she would figure it out from sensing the others as they sensed his pain. She's shielding herself away from emotion. Obviously because of Anakin. Maybe she won't feel it firsthand, but hopefully feeling it from others will convince her enough.  
  
Instantly after this, he felt his mother. Although he knew she felt his pain, somehow she knew that he wasn't dying. She may not be fooled, but if the others are convinced, maybe they can convince her… Somehow, Jacen doubted that.  
  
Jacen's plan had been successful. He had fooled all the Jedi, except for his mother. He felt them all morn: Jaina, Tenel Ka, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara. Even Kyp, who he knew didn't like him very much. He felt his mother morn for his pain, but not his death.  
  
After he was finished, physically and emotionally exhausted from his work, Jacen fell back against a corner of his cell and slid down into a crouch. A single tear came down his cheek. Now…I really am alone. 


	2. Chapter One

Jedi Reborn  
  
Written by Ben Maxwell  
  
Shortly after his brother's death, Jacen Solo is captured and held prisoner on the new Yuuzhan Vong base on Coruscant. Because of the pain of such a great lost, the pacifistic and indecisive Jacen Solo everyone knew is gone. After some motivation, Jacen becomes a type of Jedi Knight that he hasn't been since the war began.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Jacen had just been thrown into a cell and locked up. Not long after this, he sensed Jaina call out to him. We'll be back, Jacen. You hold on. We'll come for you.  
  
No, you can't! But it was too late. Jacen felt Jaina suddenly shield herself from everything. He knew that she must be involved in a battle of some sort.  
  
If she tries to come get me, she'll get herself killed. Mom and Dad already lost Anakin. They're going to lose me, but they won't lose Jaina, too. There has to be some way to make sure she gets back to the base, where it's safe.  
  
After hours of planning, he got an idea. It'll be painful, in more ways than one, but it's the only way. I have to make them all think that I'm dead. None of them can know that I'm still alive. No matter what I hear calling, I have to remain silent. I know that this will cause pain. But it will be the lesser of two pains if they lose only me. I'm no great loss to the Jedi anyway. They need more Anakins. Not Jacens.  
  
Jacen searched in his mind until he found the coral skipper Jaina and all the rest of their friends were flying in. He searched until he found the Falcon. He searched until he found the Jedi base with all the other Jedi. When he found them all, he projected a feeling of great pain to them. He projected a sound of himself screaming from it, and then cut himself away from them. He heard dozens of voices shout out to him.  
  
The first voice he heard belonged to Tenel Ka. Jacen! My friend! Jacen! Then he felt her go into deep rage. Jacen shielded his next thought. I love you, Tenel.  
  
For some reason, Jaina didn't feel the pain. But he knew that she would figure it out from sensing the others as they sensed his pain. She's shielding herself away from emotion. Obviously because of Anakin. Maybe she won't feel it firsthand, but hopefully feeling it from others will convince her enough.  
  
Instantly after this, he felt his mother. Although he knew she felt his pain, somehow she knew that he wasn't dying. She may not be fooled, but if the others are convinced, maybe they can convince her… Somehow, Jacen doubted that.  
  
Jacen's plan had been successful. He had fooled all the Jedi, except for his mother. He felt them all morn: Jaina, Tenel Ka, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara. Even Kyp, who he knew didn't like him very much. He felt his mother morn for his pain, but not his death.  
  
After he was finished, physically and emotionally exhausted from his work, Jacen fell back against a corner of his cell and slid down into a crouch. A single tear came down his cheek. Now…I really am alone. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter One  
  
I've been in this cell so long, I've lost track of how long I've been here.  
  
It had actually been about nine months. He was in his small dark cell, on his knees against a wall with his arms cuffed together above his head. His clothes were taken away and he was given clothing to wear around his waist that barely covered him. His hair was much longer and fell over his dirty face. His back and arms were covered with scorch marks from the Yuuzhan Vong burning him.  
  
When Jacen wasn't in his cell, he was in an interrogation room. The Yuuzhan Vong and Tsavong Lah will never give up until they get me to reveal the location of the new Jedi base.  
  
As a means of escape from the pain, Jacen would constantly think about his family. By now, Mom and Dad and Jaina must have had Anakin's funeral pyre…I wish I could've been there. There are a lot of things I would've liked to share. But I guess this will be my service to the Jedi. To keep the Jedi and my sister safe from the Yuuzhan Vong. Eventually, they'll kill me. And I know it won't be a quick death.  
  
There's still a lot of time before they would do that, Jacen. Before they kill your body, they have to kill your spirit.  
  
Jacen was startled by the voice, but recognized it instantly and felt his heart swell up in his chest. A pale blue spirit appeared before him. It was his only brother, Anakin.  
  
"Anakin! It's great to get a chance to see you again. Soon I'll be dead with you."  
  
A warm smile came over Anakin and he raised a hand to quiet Jacen for a moment. "No, you won't, Jacen. Because you're going to break out of here. And you're going to live for a very long time."  
  
"Anakin, how can I break out of here? I know you could, but I'm not as strong as you are."  
  
Anakin let his smile fade away and took on a serious attitude again. "I'm dead, Jacen. I don't need praise anymore. I wouldn't have come if I didn't know you were strong enough. There's one thing that you must always remember to stay alive. Don't let them kill your spirit. Before they kill you, they will break you. You must make sure that they still see a spark in you. As long as that's there, you will be spared."  
  
"I don't know if I do have anything left in me, Anakin. I don't feel the same way I used to. I look inside of myself and I see nothing...I'm empty, Anakin."  
  
"Jacen, I know that for the last two years we didn't get along very well. I never saw things your way and you never saw things my way.  
  
"This is something that the other Jedi don't know. When a Jedi dies, everything becomes clear. The moment I lost my lightsaber and fell to the ground, I had my enlightenment. I learned what it meant to be a Jedi. Jacen…you weren't too terribly far off. Neither was I. The most important lesson that you need to remember is to trust yourself. When the voice in your head calls for action, don't stop and ponder if it's the appropriate way to do it. Because when you do that Jacen, you're not questioning yourself. You're questioning the Force. Listen to the voice, Jacen. It's correct more times than you realize. There are other things, but you must figure them out for yourself. And you will.  
  
"My mistake was that sometimes I confused the voice of the Force with my own. That's something else that needs to be remembered. When you hear more than one voice in your head at once, listen to the whisper. This is the voice of the Force. You can't hear the whispers if you're always shouting.  
  
"You have the strength, Jacen. I feel it. With this message I gave you, you can bring the Jedi to a new Golden Age. But you must escape, Jacen. It all depends on you."  
  
Jacen sat there taking all of this in. It was several minutes before he found his voice again. "I will Anakin. I don't know how, but I'll find a way to get out of here. For you and all the rest of the fallen Jedi."  
  
"I know you will, Jacen. But do it for the living Jedi and for you, too. Give my love to Mom, Dad, and Jaina. And tell Tahiri something for me. Tell her: 'I'll love her until the universe seizes to be. And that one day, she'll find another who will love her. Take it.' May the Force be with you, Jacen." After that, Anakin's spirit slowly faded away.  
  
Alone again, and through his tears, Jacen replied, "And may it always be with you, Anakin." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Two  
  
"Come on, Jeedai. What reason do you have to protect them any longer? You've been here for a long time and have they even attempted to save you? You don't have to endure anymore. Through your toleration of the pain, you've proven yourself a worthy sacrifice to the gods. Have your revenge on those who ignore your sacrifice. Tell us the location of the Jeedai base, and you will be swiftly killed and given the supreme honor of death."  
  
Jacen was in another place that he spent many hours of his day in. In the interrogation room on their base. Jacen, restrained in a chair, just looked up at the Yuuzhan Vong with a stone face, and then looked away from him saying nothing.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong, named Hurzbur Pulah, backhanded him in the face, and Jacen received the all too familiar taste of blood in him mouth. Without making a sound, Jacen looked back up at him. "Sacrifing your life for the good of others is very noble, but death is not an honor. The supremem honor of life is life…Vong!" He had learned that to call one of them just a "Vong" was a very great insult to them.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Hurzbur Pulah threw three punches into Jacen's face. "Watch yourself, Jeedai! You are not as safe as you think! With your help or without it, we will find them. And we will enjoy killing every last one of them...just as much as we enjoyed killing you brother!"  
  
Hurzbur Pulah turned his back on Jacen for a moment and when he turned around he had something in his hand. "We will kill all of those who insult the gods by acting as gods themselves. And carrying abominations in their hands." He held up what he was carrying to reveal a lightsaber. Anakin's lightsaber!  
  
Anger was a rare emotion for Jacen these days, but at this moment he felt it stronger inside of him than he'd felt in a long time. He could feel the blood inside of him boiling. The anger inside of him was so great, he could barely get his words out. "There's not a Yuuzhan Vong alive that could ever be as great a man as Anakin was at only sixteen! You're not worthy to even touch the weapon of someone as great as him, you bastard!"  
  
Jacen glanced at the Anakin's lightsaber and noticed that Hurzbur Pulah had made a big mistake. He's pointing the emitter right at himself! Jacen focused in on the switch. With just one nudge with the Force…Wait, should I do this?  
  
No, Jacen! Listen to yourself! Trust the whisper Jacen, and you will succeed.  
  
All of a sudden, the lightsaber ignited and the blade went straight through Hurzbur Pulah's eye. He dropped to the floor and writhed in pain, before he died.  
  
Jacen used the Force carefully to cut the restraints away from his arms and got to his feet. Jacen picked Anakin's lightsaber up from the floor and for a moment, just stared at it in his right hand. I'll do it all for you, Anakin. And I won't fail…I swear this to you.  
  
Jacen ran to the door of the interrogation room and opened it. He looked down the hall on each side, saw that the coast was clear and ran out down the hall. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Three  
  
Jacen was at a quick jog, while keeping his eyes peeled for any Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen reached a corner and stopped to peak around to see two Yuuzhan Vong warriors about ten feet away standing near each other.  
  
Jacen looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out what he should do. I don't think I could take on two warriors at once. At least not in a weakened condition. I have to find a way to separate them.  
  
Further on down the hallway, there was a loud crash and both Yuuzhan Vong warriors quickly spun around to face where the noise came from. Jacen couldn't understand their language, but knew that one of the warriors said something along the gist of, "Go find out what that noise was."  
  
The other warrior nodded and said something like, "Yes, sir." Or whatever Yuuzhan Vong said to confirm orders from their superiors.  
  
Jacen had used the Force to make the noise. When the other warrior left down the hall, Jacen hurled his lightsaber at the other warrior. While it was spinning in the air, he used the Force to ignite it and the blade caught right the warrior right in the sensitive part of his armor, underneath the armpit. The warrior let out a scream of pain before he fell to the ground dying.  
  
Jacen ran to the fallen Yuuzhan Vong and pulled his lightsaber out of him. The Yuuzhan Vong that had left came running down the hall after him and gave a war cry as he leapt into the air. He came down trying to cut Jacen's head off with his amphistaff, but Jacen met it with his lightsaber.  
  
Jacen quickly swept down with the blade towards the Yuuzhan Vong's legs, but the Yuuzhan Vong let his amphistaff turn into a whip and wrapped it around the blade. He tried to pull the lightsaber out of Jacen's hand, but greatly underestimated his opponent. Jacen jerked back as hard as he could and didn't just pull his lightsaber free from the amphistaff. He pulled the Yuuzhan Vong's arm free from its socket.  
  
Dark blood began to ooze out of the socket as the warrior fell onto the ground next to the other fallen warrior. It's best if this is kept secret. I better find a way to hide the bodies. Jacen looked around until he found a chute that led down to what he believed to be for garbage. As he began to shove the bodies down the chute, he heard footsteps and realized that others were coming.  
  
By the way the Force is moving around them, I'd say there's at least five of them. I'd better go down the chute, too. With a slight grin on his face, he thought, what is it about my family and jumping down garbage chutes? Jacen leapt down the chute into darkness and slid down at quick enough speed to feel the skin on his face go back a bit. He saw a faint light coming up ahead and he was suddenly flat on his back in garbage.  
  
He looked around and decided very quickly that he wanted to spend as little time in here as he had to. He found the door and realized that there was no way to open it from the inside. I'll have cut a whole, but I better make as small as one as possible. I don't feel like drawing more attention than I have to.  
  
Jacen ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole about a foot and a half in diameter about half a foot off the ground. Hopefully, no Yuuzhan Vong will see the hole for a while. After Jacen crawled out of the hole, he looked around to see a gigantic planting room where hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong were working. But there were also Yuuzhan Vong that were just walking around beating on other Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Jacen crept closer and took a good look at the Yuuzhan Vong being beaten. They were somewhat smaller and thinner. They were more intact than other ones. They had fewer scars and all of their original parts. These must be the Yuuzhan Vong that Anakin was talking about before. The ones that are called 'the Shamed Ones.'   
  
Up ahead of him, Jacen saw a very young Yuuzhan Vong walking very slowly, carrying a bag that was almost as big as him. The Shamed One was obviously in a lot of pain, and very tired from the work, but determined to continue. One of the Yuuzhan Vong in charge, a much bigger warrior, came up behind the smaller one kicked his legs out from underneath him. As the young Shamed One fell, the bag came down on top of him. He let out small yelp of pain, but quickly bit it back as he got back up to his feet.  
  
"That'll teach you to slack off while working, you pathetic excuse for a Yuuzhan Vong!"  
  
Jacen felt sorry for the young Shamed One. He used the Force to take some of the weight off of the bag. Jacen could see that the young one was a little surprised when the bag became so light, but put it aside and began walking again. This time a little quicker.  
  
Jacen smiled. He had been able to help him for the moment, but he knew that this was only a temporary solution. And it was only for one of them. He had to find a way to help all of the Shamed Ones. I have a feeling that the Shamed Ones could be a very big key to ending the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. I think Anakin knew that. The only question is, how? 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Four  
  
Jacen spent the rest of his day inspecting what was going on with the Shamed Ones. Occasionally, he would see one who needed help and would assist them from a distance. It wasn't until the end of the day that he actually met one of them face to face.  
  
While Jacen was watching, he heard a voice come from behind him.  
  
"You are one of what they call the Jeedai, aren't you?"  
  
Jacen spun around to see one of the Shamed Ones. It was the first one that he helped at the beginning of the day. He wasn't sure what the young Yuuzhan Vong would do, so he played this out carefully. "What makes you think that I'm a Jedi?"  
  
"There are a number of reasons to think so. First, you're a human and any humans captured by the Yuuzhan Vong are killed quickly. The only ones they allow to live longer are the Jeedai, because they want to make them suffer. You have the marks to show that you have gone through their tortures. I also know because you carry the weapon of a Jeedai in your hand."  
  
Jacen looked down at the lightsaber in his hand and thought quickly. "Perhaps I just broke out of my cell and found this lightsaber in one of the interrogation rooms." Not exactly the best lie that I ever came up with, but I'm not sure I want to hide it. This could be my best chance to meet with the Shamed Ones.  
  
"That might explain why you have a lightsaber, but the Jeedai are the only ones that possess the power to break free of Yuuzhan Vong prisons."  
  
Jacen placed his thumb over the switch of his lightsaber before he spoke. "Very well. Yes, I am a Jedi."  
  
"I knew you were. You are also the one who helped me carry that load. I thank you for that. There is a story secretly passed among the Shamed Ones. A story of a Jeedai who helped a Shamed One redeem himself to the gods. We now believe that they are the Shamed Ones guide to redemption. Are you him?"  
  
Jacen paused to refocus himself after thinking about Anakin. "That Jedi has fallen by the Yuuzhan Vong. I was there when he died. Died bravely in battle." Jacen's eyes dampened with tears, but none fell onto his cheeks.  
  
"You knew this Jeedai well. I can tell by the pain that comes from you at his thought."  
  
"Yes. I knew him very well. He was my brother."  
  
"To be the brother of such a great one, you must be his equal in power."  
  
"No, I'm not. There was no one that was his equal. That's why he was so special." Jacen could feel the tears coming again so he decided to switch topics. "We've been talking for a while now, and we still don't know each other. My name is Jacen. What's your name?"  
  
"You may call me Amigine. Have you come to redeem the Shamed Ones?"  
  
"That wasn't my intention in coming here, but my plan's changed a bit. I want to help. What I want you to do is pass around a message that a Jedi is hiding nearby and that all Shamed Ones who want redemption, to meet together six hours from now. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, Jacen. I will."  
  
Jacen suddenly felt something behind his head and realized that a blaster was being held there. "Alright, you stinking Jedi. You're not going to do anything. On you feet now!"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Drawoc, a member of the Peace Brigade at about 18 years old, was walking along the planting station inspecting the work being done by the Shamed Ones. Most members of the Peace Brigade ended their service with just smuggling weapons and supplies and sometimes Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Drawoc was a different story. He took a strange pleasure in serving the Yuuzhan Vong. He enjoyed watch them beat on the Shamed Ones, and would probably be at their service even if they didn't pay him.  
  
Many people in the galaxy held aggression towards the Jedi, but Drawoc had a more unique reason to hate them than most. I'll look forward to the day when I see the last of the Jedi spill their blood onto the floor and finally go extinct from the universe.  
  
As he was walking along, he noticed that there was an area of the planting station with no worker there. He walked up to the open area and looked around until he noticed behind a large pillar a Shamed One, and it looked like he was talking to someone. He quickly realized it was a human. A Jedi! And not just any Jedi, but Jacen Solo! He'll make a fine example of the first of the Jedi I kill.  
  
Drawoc looked around to make sure no other Yuuzhan Vong were around. He wanted the kill for himself. He pulled his blaster from its holster and slowly crept up behind Jacen. He got close enough to hear some dialogue between the two.  
  
"--changed a bit. I want to help. What I want you to do is pass around a message that a Jedi is hiding nearby and that all Shamed Ones who want redemption, to meet together six hours from now. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, Jacen. I will."  
  
So he thinks he's going to free the Shamed Ones, huh? Well, he's in for a big surprise! Drawoc held up his blaster behind Jacen's head. "Alright, you stinking Jedi. You're not going to do anything. On you feet now!"  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jacen mouthed a curse to himself and slowly got up to his feet. How is it possible that I never sensed his presence until it was too late?  
  
"Let's just say I was able to dabble a bit in the ways of the Jedi, Jacen."  
  
Jacen was startled that he was able to sense what he was thinking. Drawoc mocking smiled at Jacen. "How does it feel? Do you like having others invade your thoughts? Assessing who you are before you even open your mouth?"  
  
"I know you from somewhere. You have adeptness to the Force, so I probably met you at the Jedi Academy..." At once, Jacen remembered him. "I remember you...Drawoc. You came to the Academy the day after Jaina and I got accepted there. You were turned down for training."  
  
"Yes, I was. Master Skywalker said I had a great deal of power, but there was too much anger inside of me. Too much of a desire for power. I was too much of a risk to the dark side. I went back home the next day in shame. As the years went by, I saw weaklings being accepted and becoming Jedi. Like you, who surprisingly got accepted because you were Master Skywalker's nephew. I knew I was more powerful than all of them. I was able to get my revenge when I joined the Peace Brigade in order to kill Jedi. You will be my first victim."  
  
"Many students were turned down their first time trying to enroll. It wasn't over for you. I know that my uncle gave exercises to you to become more in tune with your thoughts to become more at peace with yourself. You could have learned them, gone back with a stronger mind and you could have become a Jedi. Don't blame us for your own stubbornness."  
  
"Enough of your fancy talk, Jedi. It won't save you."  
  
"It may still not be too late. People can change at any stage of life. If you let me help you, together we can make you strong and my uncle may accept you now."  
  
"Stop using your coward words on me. I've heard all about your adventures as a Jedi. It's a shame that you weren't more like your brother, a true hero of the Jedi. Not afraid to kill, like you."  
  
"Please don't make me do this."  
  
"Make you die? Don't worry, it'll be fast."  
  
During all of this Amigine has crept aside and come up behind Drawoc just as he was about to fire his blaster. Amigine punched Drawoc into the back and ripped right through the skin and left a long trailed scar of blood from the middle of his back on down. This gave Jacen enough time to ignite his lightsaber, but Drawoc had managed to get four shots out of the blaster towards Jacen. Without much effort, Jacen deflected all the bolts and the last one shot right back at Drawoc and hit him square in the forehead. Drawoc, with a frozen look of shock on his face, fell forward onto the ground.  
  
Jacen quickly shut down his lightsaber. I don't know how far the sound of a lightsaber hum travels and I don't want to find out.  
  
He jogged up to where Drawoc was and turned him over to see if he was dead. He's dead. Jacen looked up at Amigine who had a new look in his eye. It was a look that said that he was willing to fight and die for him. "I will pass on the message to the others. Soon, the Shamed Ones will be as one." After saying this, he ran away to where the other Shamed Ones were.  
  
Jacen looked down at Drawoc and saw that they were roughly the same size. Well, he's not going to need his clothes anymore. Jacen began to undress Drawoc to see if the clothes would fit. His shirt is destroyed, so I can't wear that.  
  
Jacen tried on the pants first. The pants fit pretty well.  
  
Next, he tried on the boots. They feel a bit loose, but they'll stay on. And at least I have some protection for my feet. Drawoc's utility belt and blaster could come in handy, too.  
  
Jacen clipped his lightsaber to his new belt, and jogged off back to the garbage room and through the hole he made earlier. It may smell bad in here, but at least it's a place where there's no Yuuzhan Vong. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Seven  
  
Later on that night, after all the Yuuzhan Vong had gone to sleep, Jacen crawled back out of the hole of the garbage compactor. He came out to see hundreds of Shamed Ones standing nearby.  
  
When he got up to his feet all of the Shamed Ones fell to one knee and bowed their heads down. What are they kneeling for? I'm not a leader. "Uh, everyone please, back on your feet. I'm not a god."  
  
They all looked up at him, but didn't rise up. Oh no. They don't understand Basic. Where's Amigine? "Uh, Amigine? Where are you?" A sound came from behind the large crowd of Shamed Ones.  
  
"I'm here, Jacen."  
  
"Can you please come up here and translate for me?"  
  
"If you wish me to, Jacen." Amigine came forward and stood next to Jacen, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Tell them to stand. They don't need to kneel for me."  
  
Amigine translated for him and shortly, all of them stood up.  
  
Jacen gave a speech as follows, excluding the pauses for Amigine to translate.  
  
"Two years ago, you all came to this galaxy. If the leaders had chosen to come in peace, the Republic would've welcomed you with open arms. You would've been given a home, government and military support, and a voice in our senate. They chose to come in violence and we are now in war.  
  
"They claim to want to take this galaxy for peace among your race. But while they are cared for and given honor, you are all beaten and turned into slaves. You are called unworthy, and you all accept this in hopes that you can redeem yourself to the gods. If you will all unite and help us bring down the Yuuzhan Vong who beat you and enslave you and your children, I give my word that the Republic will reward you by giving you a place in our galaxy.  
  
"You will be allowed to practice your religion as you see fit. You will be given recognition and a voice in the Republic Senate, if you wish. If you all stand together, you can redeem yourself and relieve yourselves of Shamed status.  
  
"Join me, and we can fight the Yuuzhan Vong together. If we succeed in battle, all I ask of you is to be given a ship out of here, and the promise that you will pass on the promise of giving all of you a home in this galaxy."  
  
After Amigine finished translating this, the Shamed Ones began to cheer.  
  
"Are you with me??"  
  
The Shamed Ones exploded into cheers and war cries.  
  
Jacen used the Force to amplify his voice to be heard. "Alright, then! Prepare in any way that you can. I need your four most experienced and greatest warriors among you. I've been devising a plan, and need to get it organized." The Shamed Ones exploded in cheer again.  
  
Jacen looked around at all of them. They were all anxious for a chance at redemption. If this works, this could be our way to end the war. The Shamed Ones are the key to success I can feel it.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
That next morning, all of the Shamed Ones were doing nothing out of the ordinary. They were laboring in the base planting more weapons for the Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen's plans were in most all forms, very basic. But that's all that needed to be. The Yuuzhan Vong had made a very critical error here. They were outnumbered by the Shamed Ones at least three to one.  
  
"Come on, make it quick. Put some muscle behind it." This Yuuzhan Vong was yelling and beating on two Shamed Ones at once. This was a bad mistake. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds the two Shamed Ones attacked together. One aimed high, the other aimed low and the Yuuzhan Vong was down on the ground. The other two started beating him on the ground until he was dead.  
  
Other Yuuzhan Vong turned their head to the commotion. They were in shock to see Shamed Ones kill other Yuuzhan Vong. It was all the diversion the other Shamed Ones needed. Half of the Yuuzhan Vong were dead in just about five seconds. The other half managed to get out their amphistaffs. But it only delayed the inevitable. They were too far outnumbered. And although a couple of Shamed Ones were killed, the Yuuzhan Vong were ultimately defeated. Only one warrior was left standing.  
  
Jacen came out of his hiding spot, followed by two other Shamed Ones, who came up to both of his sides. Jacen walked up to the only remaining Yuuzhan Vong, who raised an arm to strike him, but the arm stopped in midair and didn't budge. The warrior raised his other arm with the same result.  
  
"Who is in charge of this base?"  
  
When the Yuuzhan Vong refused to answer him, Jacen held up his right hand and gestured up. The Yuuzhan Vong was raised into the air and Jacen repeated the question, a little sterner.  
  
"Who is in charge of this base?"  
  
After a few seconds, the Yuuzhan Vong reluctantly replied, "Nom Anor."  
  
Jacen was startled by the coincidence of this, but didn't allow it to show. "I am Jacen Solo, Jedi Knight. And your life will be spared for now. I want you to deliver a message to Nom Anor. Tell him that the Shamed Ones will no longer suffer at their hands. And that if they are truly worthy to their gods, then they will come down here and prove it to us. Do you understand the message I gave you?"  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong nodded and then dropped from the air and hit the ground. The Yuuzhan Vong got up and looked as if he were about to strike again, but then looked around and saw how badly outnumbered he was. He thought better of it and ran out of the room to deliver the message.  
  
The Shamed Ones all exploded into cheer and began celebrating. Using the Force, Jacen amplified his voice. "The battle's not over yet. We have no time for celebrating. We will be going up against all of the Yuuzhan Vong in the base now. They will all have weapons, time to prepare, and we may be the ones outnumbered this time. Go and find time to prepare, yourselves. Make it quick. We have no idea when the Yuuzhan Vong will be back." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Nine  
  
Jacen was in meeting with the other Shamed Ones' leaders. He was squatting down on the floor, and they were all standing in a circle around him.  
  
"Okay, here's the idea the best way that I see it. We're obviously going to be outnumbered in this battle. They're going to try and use this as an advantage by building a wall of warriors and trying to march right over us.  
  
"The best way to stop this is to strike right up the middle and break through to the end of them. This will divide their forces. After we're able to do this, we attack from the inside out until they're all gone. This is the best strategy that I see. Does anyone have any thoughts or ideas they want to elaborate on?"  
  
After translation by Amigine, the other leaders all shook their heads saying no.  
  
"Alright, good. You all understand." Jacen stood up and faced one of the leaders. "K'Bahr? If we're successful in breaking through the middle, I want you to take half the forces and attack into the left. Understood?"  
  
K'Bahr nodded his head and then Jacen turned around to face another of the leaders. "Tahsaavon? I want you to take the other half of the forces and attack into the right of them. Do you understand?"  
  
Tahsaavon nodded his head also. "Good. The most dangerous part of the battle will be the first charge right up the middle of the forces. So I'll lead that myself. My family believes I'm dead, anyway. Are you all ready for a battle?"  
  
All of the leaders raised their arms and shouted war cries and praises to the Jedi. Very likely, I'll be seeing you soon, Anakin.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
To make sure they were ready for anything, they had all decided to stay in ranks for when the Yuuzhan Vong came. They would stay relaxed, just where they would be in preparation for battle.  
  
They're trying to intimidate us, by making us wait. They want us to stew a bit to make us jumpy, and then we'll be weakened in battle. It won't happen.  
  
Not long after thinking this, Jacen felt a rumble. It didn't take a Jedi to feel it. All the Shamed Ones felt it too. Footsteps. By the feel of it, we're going to be outnumbered about…six to one.  
  
Shortly, hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong began coming into the planting room. Jacen had never seen so many Yuuzhan Vong together before. After they were all in the room, they began to stare down the Shamed Ones. And especially at Jacen. He began to feel a nervous tension from the Shamed Ones.  
  
To ease things, he turned around and with a smile on his face, shouted, "They've taken a lot of preparation to kill what they had originally deemed unworthy!" After Amigine translated, the Shamed Ones erupted in laughter. Jacen turned back towards the Yuuzhan Vong and saw that in the very back of the army was Nom Anor. He looked very uneasy. I'm coming for you, Nom Anor!  
  
Jacen pulled his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. He took a deep breath and gave himself fully into the Force. He raised the blade high over his head and gave the call for charge. He sprinted off towards the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong ranks followed by all the other Shamed Ones. At the same time, the Yuuzhan Vong charged. Jacen focused in on the leader of the charge on the Yuuzhan Vong and he focused in on Jacen. The Yuuzhan Vong leader leapt high into the air to try and take Jacen out right away. At the last second, Jacen stopped in his tracks and crouched down. As the Yuuzhan Vong came down, he landed right into Jacen's lightsaber and was sliced into two pieces.  
  
Jacen and his forces began to slowly trudge their way up the middle of the ranks. There were many casualties on Jacen's side, and there were many casualties on the Yuuzhan Vong side. After they were ¾ of their way through the middle ranks, a Yuuzhan Vong managed to get his amphistaff past Jacen's defenses and cut him in the stomach. Jacen used the Force to ease the pain.  
  
After hours of battle, and fatigue showing on both sides, Jacen and the rest of the Shamed Ones managed to break through their ranks. Now K'Bahr and Tahsaavon took their remaining troops and fought from the inside out.  
  
Jacen had other things to take care of. Jacen fought his way up to Nom Anor, stood his ground and looked defiantly at him. "Your days of murder and betrayal are over Nom Anor. Your life ends here."  
  
Nom Anor looked mockingly at him. "Many Jeedai have tried to cut me down. What makes you think that one as big a coward as you could do the job?"  
  
"What I call a coward is someone who will supposedly lead a battle, but then hide behind his troops and refuse to fight!"  
  
Nom Anor forgot all humor and his face became one like stone. "You use words that lie dangerously close to death, Jeedai."  
  
"That may be true, but not mine."  
  
Nom Anor pulled out his amphistaff. "I hope you can accept your death as well as your brother accepted his own."  
  
"It was a lesser beings that killed him." Jacen lunged his lightsaber at Nom Anor who deflected the blade.  
  
Jacen brought his blade onto Nom Anor's other side and when Nom Anor met it with his amphistaff, he let it go into a whip and wrapped it around the blade.  
  
Jacen moved his lightsaber in a clockwise circle to try and free his lightsaber. After the circle was complete, Jacen's lightsaber was still trapped in Nom Anor's amphistaff. Jacen took his left hand off his lightsaber and leapt high into the air.  
  
His body went horizontal and spun 360 degrees. Halfway through the spin, Jacen kick Nom Anor in the side of his head and sent him reeling. Jacen's lightsaber became free and he landed back on the ground.  
  
Nom Anor got back to his feet and stared angrily at Jacen, who had no look of anger or hatred on his face. It was just a look of strength. This infuriated Nom Anor even further who charged at Jacen and started throwing his amphistaff around, but no where he put his amphistaff, Jacen met hit with his lightsaber.  
  
As the began to seperate and get further apart, Nom Anor pointed his amphistaff at Jacen and shot out a large amount of black poison. Jacen threw out his hand and grabbed at it with the Force. He threw it aside and it hit the face of one of Nom Anor's soldiers.  
  
Unfortunately, Jacen wasn't able to grab all of it and a small blotch of it hit Jacen in the left shoulder. Jacen cried out in pain and grabbed at his left shoulder.  
  
Nom Anor used this moment to whip his amphistaff around Jacen's lightsaber and pulled back. The lightsaber went out of Jacen's hand, over Nom Anor's head and extinguished as it hit the ground.  
  
Nom Anor ran three steps and kicked Jacen in the face. Jacen fell backward onto his back and quickly got onto a knee. Nom Anor walked up to Jacen, who locked eyes with Nom Anor and didn't flinch. Nom Anor pointed his amphistaff very close up to Jacen's face. "It was lesser beings that killed Anakin? Well, it looks like you're no better than he was."  
  
Nom Anor raised his amphistaff and brought it down onto Jacen, but Jacen was already gone. He dove and slid under Nom Anor's legs and used the Force to bring his lightsaber back to his hand. Just as Nom Anor spun around and tried to attack Jacen again, he ignited his lightsaber and the violet blade went straight through Nom Anor's chest and came out his back.  
  
Nom Anor couldn't make a sound and had a look of shock on his face. Jacen got to his feet, still holding the blade inside of Nom Anor, cooking his insides. Finally, he pulled out the lightsaber and Nom Anor fell to his knees. Jacen brought his face within an inch of his and whispered, "You're right. Anakin was a much greater man!"  
  
A beat after this, Jacen stabbed his lightsaber into Nom Anor's face. He fell to the ground writhing and finally died. Jacen had tears running down his face and wiped them away before he turned around to see that the Shamed Ones had defeated all of the Yuuzhan Vong and were watching him fight.  
  
Jacen raised his blade over his head and yelled, "Kurbachk lur saachok!" Jacen had learned this phrase from Amigine the night before. It was Yuuzhan Vong for, "Redemption is yours!" All of the former Shamed Ones exploded into cheer and celebration.  
  
Amigine ran up to Jacen and they embraced for a second before letting go. "We now owe our lives to the Jeedai! We are forever in your service. What do we do now?"  
  
"We'll get a ship large enough to take us out of here. I'll go to the Jedi base and tell them the story of what happened. After that, we'll find you all a new home."  
  
By the following morning, all of the former Shamed Ones had boarded onto a world ship and left behind their old life of slavery. As they went into hyperspace, a new thought had finally occurred to Jacen. What am I going to tell my family? I have a feeling Jaina's going to be very upset at me for making her think I'm dead. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eleven  
  
The world ship had just came out of hyperspace. It could have waited a little longer, but Jacen had to play this out carefully. Jacen explained his plan to Amigine. "I'll go in alone on a single spacecraft and get them to let me land my ship. They'll have an easier time accepting one coral skipper than a whole world ship."  
  
They won't believe that I'm not a Yuuzhan Vong, so I might as well make them think it and let me land my ship down.  
  
Jacen flew on until the Eclipse was in sight. He flipped on his com-link in the ship. "This is the…Resurrection. I need to land." Jacen needed to come up with a name for the ship, and that sounded about as good as anything else he could come up with.  
  
Through the intercom he could hear someone yelling, "It's a coral skipper! We have an enemy ship in sight."  
  
"I'm only one ship. There's nothing I could do without getting blown into debris. I just want to land."  
  
After about five minutes of sitting out in space, Jacen finally heard a new voice come over the speaker. "Okay, we'll let you land. But be warned, you're landing on a base with many Jedi, you'll be far outnumbered, and we will have guards on you from the minute your ship opens."  
  
"Thank you." I've gotten pretty used to being surrounded by guards…  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
As Jacen was landing his ship down in the docking bay, he saw through his window at least fifteen Jedi standing there with lightsabers in hand. Not ignited, but ready. Wow, fifteen…I'm honored.  
  
After closer inspection, Jacen saw that among the fifteen were: Jaina, Tahiri, Aunt Mara, and Uncle Luke. Oh, this isn't going to be good…  
  
Jacen landed his ship and pulled the canopy open. Finally, Jacen lifted the helmet off his head and stared at all of the Jedi near him. They all had looks on their faces that they couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
Jacen jumped out of his ship and landed onto the floor. Luke was the first to snap out of the shock and ran to Jacen. Luke and Jacen had never had much of an emotional relationship, but they both put their arms around each other. And just held there.  
  
Leia must have felt the warmth between them, because within seconds, Leia was sprinting into the docking bay at full speed and didn't stop until she reached Jacen. Luke instantly let go of Jacen and let Leia hold him.  
  
While holding him, Leia began to cry. "I knew you were alive, Jacen. I felt your pain, but I knew you didn't die."  
  
"I know, Mom. I could tell that you didn't believe it."  
  
Luke finally spoke. "Jacen, we…we all thought you died. We felt you die."  
  
Explaining this would be even harder to explain than he thought it would be. "Actually, you all felt me in pain, right? A sudden terrible pain and then nothing. After the Yuuzhan Vong took me prisoner, I felt Jaina."  
  
Jacen turned around to face his sister, who looked like she had just had a healing wound ripped open again. "I knew she would try to come and get me. Mom and Dad had already lost Anakin. I had thought I would be dead soon. I didn't want Mom and Dad to lose Jaina too. So, I performed a trick that Corran had taught me. How to project images and feelings into others."  
  
Luke nodded and finished for him. "You projected a feeling of yourself dying into all of us. We wouldn't come after you, because we'd think you were already dead."  
  
Jacen nodded and began to walk up to Jaina. She took a step back and held up her hand to keep him away. "Jaina - I'm…I'm sorry that I had to do that to you."  
  
"I'll never forgive you for doing that to me, Jacen! Never!" Jaina turned around and sprinted out of the docking bay.  
  
Jacen didn't go after her. He just stood there and watched her run away. After she was gone, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tahiri standing next to him. "Try to understand, Jacen. For all this time, she thought someone she was so close to was dead. I understand how she feels. You'll have to give her time."  
  
Jacen nodded. "I know." Jacen turned back around to his uncle. "Uncle Luke? I have to talk to you about something that's very important to the Jedi."  
  
Luke smiled at him. "A lot's happened while you were gone, Jacen. It's not just me anymore. We've built a Jedi Council. I'll go summon the Council members."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Luke. But at the moment, there are a couple of things I need to do first." Jacen looked back to Tahiri. "Uh, Tahiri? We need to talk in private. There's some things that I need to tell you."  
  
Tahiri seemed a little taken back by it, but nodded. "Okay, Jacen…" 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Tahiri had taken Jacen to her quarters and she sat down. "Okay, Jacen. We're alone. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, first there's something that I want to give you. I think you deserve to have it more than anyone." Jacen pulled a metal box out from a pocket and gave it to Tahiri. "Open it."  
  
Tahiri took the box and when she opened it, she let out a small cry, and her hand went over her mouth. She put her hand in the box and pulled out a lightsaber. "This is-this is Anakin's lightsaber. How did you get this?"  
  
"I retrieved it shortly after an interrogation with a Yuuzhan Vong. It was the lightsaber I used to escape…shortly after speaking with Anakin."  
  
Tahiri had been staring at the lightsaber, but looked up quickly at Jacen. "What do you mean you spoke to Anakin? He died almost a year ago."  
  
"I know, but do you remember hearing the stories of Jedi Masters after dying, coming back as spirits? That's what Anakin did for me. And he asked me to give you a message."  
  
Tahiri jumped to her feet and ran up next to Jacen and looked up at him. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said, 'I'll love you until the universe seizes to be. And that one day, you'll find another who will love you. Take it.'"  
  
Tahiri began to cry and put her arms around Jacen. He didn't really know what else to do, so he just put his arms around her.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Jacen approached the door to Jaina's quarters and knocked on the door. "Jaina? I really think that we should talk." Jacen received no comment. "Jaina? I'm sorry for what I put you through."  
  
Within seconds, Jaina's door hissed open and she glared at him for a beat before she slapped him hard in the face. "You're sorry for what you put me through? You can't possibly comprehend the hell I went through. I thought that I had lost both of my brothers. I thought I lost the person who knew and understood me almost as well as myself. I can't even put into words the pain you put me through!"  
  
Jacen held a hand up to his cheek. "Your pain? Jaina...I'm sorry for you went through. I don't blame you if you never forgive me, but understand this. Whatever you went through, I experienced at least ten times worse! I want you to try and imagine something. Imagine everyone thinking that you're dead. You hear everyone crying, you feel their pain, you hear them crying out to you. But you can't speak to them. If you do, they'll do something that'll kill them. To yearn so badly to reach out to them to end their suffering and your own, but to not be able to. Imagine being dead...and having to feel guilty for it! That pain has been my existence for almost a year. And while your pain got better as time went on, my wounds never healed! What I did, I did all for you and for the Jedi. If I was wrong, then I guess it wasn't my first mistake. I'm sorry, Jaina."  
  
Jacen turned around and began to walk away. He was suddenly stopped by Jaina spinning him around and hugging him. I'm sorry, Jacen. I don't know how you escaped the Yuuzhan Vong, I'm just glad you were able to.  
  
Well, I had a little help...from Anakin.  
  
Jaina pulled back from Jacen and looked up at him. "What? How could Anakin help? We both saw him die. We all had his funeral pyre."  
  
"You should know as well as any of us that death isn't the end. I had pretty much accepted that I was going to die, and Anakin came to me. Like when Master Obi-Wan came to Uncle Luke. There were a lot of things that he taught me. First, he wanted me to give you his love. What he taught me was what it meant to be a Jedi."  
  
"Anakin's been telling you for years what he believed it meant to be a Jedi. All of that explaining is part of what got him killed."  
  
Jacen shook his head. "It was different this time, Jaina. He told me that when a Jedi dies, they become enlightened and understand everything. He learned what it means to be a Jedi, and taught me what I most needed to learn. I believe I'm a much stronger Jedi Knight because of him."  
  
"You have to tell this to the Jedi Council!"  
  
"I know. And I have another story that the Council needs to hear. We also have to find a home for hundreds of former Shamed Ones."  
  
Before Jaina could even answer, Luke came up to both of them. "Jacen, if you're ready now, the Council is waiting for you."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jacen was standing in the center of twelve of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Directly in front of him, was his uncle, Master Skywalker. To his right was Mara Jade Skywalker. To his left, was Kyp Durron. Other Jedi that made up the Council were: Streen, Corran, Cilgal, etc.  
  
Kyp cleared his throat. "Jacen, it's a great relief for all us to see that you haven't died and were able to escape Yuuzhan Vong imprisonment. Master Skywalker has explained to us how we all thought you died. And told us why you decided to do this. Now we're ready for the details of your escape."  
  
"I understand, Master Kyp. Just so it's clear, I have a lot to say."  
  
Mara smiled and set her chin onto her hand. "That's why we're here, Jacen. And we're all comfortable. Start from the beginning." 


	11. Chapter Ten

Epilogue  
  
Two weeks went by before everyone had stopped pestering Jacen for any details he might have left out. Jacen didn't really mind the conversations, but it was slowing down this work on making a new lightsaber.  
  
Jacen was in his room making the final touches on his lightsaber with a plasma torch. Jacen shut off the torch and picked up his new lightsaber and smiled. He ignited his new lightsaber's violet blade. Violet. Exactly what I was hoping for. A small way to honor Anakin's memory.  
  
"You have finally finished you new lightsaber, Jacen."  
  
Jacen turned around to see Tenel Ka standing there. "Tenel!" He extinguished his new lightsaber and ran over to her and they embraced for a few seconds.  
  
"I knew from the start that you had not died, Jacen."  
  
"What do you mean? After I put out the feeling, I felt you go into a deep rage."  
  
"Do you think that you are the only Jedi who can project false feeling?"  
  
"Oh. I guess that's a little vain to assume no one else could."  
  
"Yes, I would think so too."  
  
"If you knew right away that I was faking the pain, then why didn't you say something to the others?"  
  
"Because I understood the reason behind what you were doing." A strange look came over her face. "I can sense your feelings better than you may think, Jacen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard you after you felt my rage, Jacen. And though many see me as unfeeling or unemotional, I admit that I feel the same way for you. I believe I always have."  
  
"So have I, Tenel." Jacen walked up to Tenel and slowly and awkwardly, leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Tenel leaned in towards Jacen and kissed him too. Only hers was longer.  
  
They both just stood there for a few moments not knowing what to say or do next. Uncle Luke was right. Love can turn even the bravest Jedi Master into a blithering idiot.  
  
Trying to think of anything, Jacen tried to sound a bit like his dad. "So, uh, I just built this new lightsaber and I need to test it a bit. Are you up for some sparing practice?"  
  
"I always am, Jacen."  
  
Tenel walked out of the room, with Jacen not far behind. Jacen held his lightsaber up to the light and inspected it. "You know, I'm pretty proud of this lightsaber. I think I did a better job than the first ti--" Jacen looked at his lightsaber and saw a reflection of Anakin standing in his room. He had his arms folded behind him and had a contented smile on his face.  
  
Jacen spun around quickly looking back in his room. But Anakin wasn't there. Anakin had disappeared...for the final time.  
  
Tenel Ka walked up to Jacen, looking concerned. "Jacen? What is it? What are you looking at?"  
  
Jacen looked at Tenel Ka and smiled. He looked back into his room and let out a big sigh. "Nothing, Tenel. Nothing at all."  
  
Jacen took Tenel's hand in his own, walked out of his room, and let the door close with a hiss behind him. No more looking behind me for the past anymore. It's time to look ahead to the future of the Jedi Order.  
  
THE END 


End file.
